1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices configured for wireless communications, such as IEEE 802.11 type communications, including techniques for facilitating communications over first and second wireless connections of a wireless transceiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device, such as a portable battery-powered wireless telephony device, may be configured to communicate in wireless communication networks. For example, such a device may communicate via access points (APs) of wireless local area networks (WLANs) in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards or the like. Such devices may also communicate using peer-to-peer communication techniques, for example, in accordance with the Wi-Fi Peer-To-Peer (P2P) Technical specification, and/or be certified as a “Wi-Fi Direct” device.
There is a need for efficiently facilitating communications in these and similar environments.